Liquid compounds or low melting point compounds that are likely to turn into a liquid state in a high temperature environment or by pressure application are more difficult to handle compared with solid compounds, and therefore, various methods for improving the handleability have been conventionally investigated.
For example, hindered amine compounds obtained by reacting stearyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) sebacate, or a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl piperidinol with a fatty acid are resin additives that provide excellent weather resistance. However, the hindered amine compounds have a low molecular weight and are likely to turn into a liquid state, and liquid products thereof are viscous and have poor handleability.
With regard to a method for improving the handleability of a low melting point compound, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method of impregnating therewith an inorganic substance in a powder state having an oil absorption of 150 ml/100 g or more, for example. Patent Literature 2 proposes a method of forming a masterbatch thereof by blending it into a resin. Patent Literature 3 states that a metal salt of an organic acid is used to form a masterbatch thereof, thus suppressing stickiness and preventing breakage of strands or exudation from the masterbatch during granulation. Patent Literature 4 proposes a microencapsulation method. Patent Literature 5 proposes a masterbatch obtained by blending a resin additive, an inorganic layered compound, a metal salt of aromatic phosphate, and a benzotriazole-based ultraviolet absorber into a polyolefin resin.
A super absorbent polymer is a cross-linked polymer containing sodium polyacrylate as a main component, and it is known that water, which is a liquid, is absorbed by the super absorbent polymer and thus can turn into a solid through gelation. It is also known that a gelling agent is used to cause waste cooking oil to turn into a solid in order to dispose it as a combustible waste.